Izzy's First Date
by Robster80
Summary: PG for kissing. My first Koumi, for my friends Sora Kamiya and Hikari. I HOPE YOU TWO APPRECIATE THIS!!!!!


Izzy's First Date  
By Robster80  
  
My first Koumi fic, dedicated to Sora Kamiy and Hikari. Please go easy on me!!!!  
  
  
  
How can I get him to notice me? Mimi asked herself as she laid out on her bed that spring afternoon. How can I tell Izzy I love him when he's always got his face to the computer screen? She had been in love with Izzy for sometime now, but she couldn't get him alone with her or away from a computer or laptop long enough.  
  
The irony of it all! I've gotten Sora with Tai and TK with Kari, but I can't get myself with the man I love.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Izzy banged his head against the keyboard of his home computer. Dammit! I can't concentrate with Mimi on my mind! Oh, face it Koushiro, you love her and you haven't the guts to talk to her. He logged off the net and went to the phone. He needed help, and there was only one person he could think of to call.  
  
"Hello, Ishida residence?"  
  
"Matt, it's Izzy. I need help."  
  
"You, Izzy?! You need MY help?!"  
  
"Yes. You see... I'm in love with Mimi... but I'm afraid to ask her out."  
  
"Say no more, Izzy! I'll help you out. After all, You helped me with my algebra. Now, here's what we'll do..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Mimi was still thinking about how to ask Izzy out when the phone rang. She picked it up slowly. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Mimi! It's Izzy."  
  
Mimi nearly had a heart attack. Izzy had actually called her. She tried to hide her excitement as she said, "Izzy! This is a surprise! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Are you busy this Thursday night?"  
  
"No, not at all. Why?"  
  
"Well... I was wondering... if you'd go with me... for a pizza?"  
  
Mimi's heart skipped five beats. "YES! Uh, I mean, of course I will, Izzy. What time?"  
  
"How about 4:35?"  
  
"That'll be great! See you then!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Mimi hung up, then yelled at the top of her lungs. "YEEEEESSS!! IZZY ASKED ME OUT!!! OH MY GOD, WHAT WILL I WEAR?!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Izzy couldn't believe it. Mimi had agreed to go out with him on Thursday for pizza. Matt, who was listening on the other line, came up and patted him on his back. "Phase one taken care of. How do you feel?"  
  
Izzy fainted dead away.  
  
Matt sweatdropped. "Oh brother! Just like TK when he asked Kari out."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Mimi was so nervous about the date she had Sora come over early to help her get ready. "Don't be so nervous!" Sora had told her. "It's just Izzy."  
  
Mimi glared at her friend. "That's what I said to you and Kari about your dates, but did you listen?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Mimi cried out, "OMIGOD! He's here!" She frantically checked her hair and outfit, then rushed down to the door and opened it.  
  
Izzy stood at the door in a buttoned shirt and dress shorts. His hair was combed a bit, but nothing else. He smiled at her simple dress. "Are you ready?"  
  
Mimi held out her hand, with Izzy gently took before leading her out into the streets. "Have fun," Sora called to them from the door.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
It was a peaceful night when Izzy walked Mimi home. They had ordered a large pizza, but weren't able to finish it so they got the remaining 4 pieces to go. "Perhaps I shouldn't have ordered the breadsticks in the first place," Izzy said.  
  
Mimi smiled at him. "That's okay, Izzy. I had a light lunch anyway. Besides, I had a good time tonight with you. But, there's something I've got to know: why were you awfully quiet tonight?"  
  
Izzy blushed. "Well, I was a bit nervous... plus I didn't want to bore you with my geek talk."  
  
Mimi shook her head. "If that bothered me now as it did back in the Digital World, I wouldn't be here with you now."  
  
Izzy looked at her. "Now there's something I need to ask you, Mimi. Will you... be my girlfriend?" He got his answer as a whirl of brown hair jumped him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. Mimi then said, "There's my answer."  
  
Izzy fainted on the spot, a smile on his face.  
  
Matt, who was following them in secret, slapped himself. "Just like Tai..."  
  
  
  
  
End  
  
R&R!  



End file.
